


I Raise My Flags, Don My Clothes (It's a Revolution, I suppose)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun nearly slips out of his hand, slicked with sweat, as he prepares himself to pull the trigger. Something stops him though. Suddenly, Zayn is standing directly behind him, an arm ghosting encouragingly around his waist. Zayn, in a voice just above a whisper, demands Louis to open his eyes. And it's funny, Louis thinks, because he didn't even know that he had his eyes close the entire time. </p>
<p>"You'll miss it." and it feels like Zayn is all around him and that somehow gives Louis the courage to do it. He's going to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn's a sick bastard who gets his kit off by killing people, Louis' even worse, standing by as it happens, even offering to help, meanwhile all Louis really wants is Zayn's approval. There is no happy ending. 
> 
> Titles come from Imagine Dragon's Radioactive. 
> 
> This is all fiction. I do not know, nor do I claim to know the people mentioned in this story.
> 
> Also, no beta (for right now) so all current mistakes are mine.

###### It starts a bit like this

**(Louis strives for Zayn's approval)**

Maybe that's how he ends up here, in a dirty, abandoned parking garage. In an old, cold, and damp parking garage.

When he first met Zayn, he planned out the rest of his entire life. The rest of their entire life. He never imagined...

Then he stumbled upon the basement that Zayn ever so clearly told him not to answer. But Louis' a nosy bastard who has to do the exact opposite of what people tell him and that's how he found out about Zayn's little hobby (that's what Zayn called it when Louis asked, horrified), a bloody knife wrapped tightly in Zayn's hands. Zayn, leaning over as Louis watched the knife connect with skin, as Louis watched the look of fear in the ladies eyes. Zayn looked up, just simply smiled at him. Louis just nodded back, walked out of the room, not even thinking about calling the police. He knows that Zayn knows that. 

But that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that, Louis, he didn't leave. He stayed right by Zayn, determined to show Zayn that Louis is what he needed. What he needs. So Louis decides to be a good friend, he doesn't know if he's Zayn boyfriend and quite frankly, he's to afraid to ask. He polishes Zayn's guns and knives. He's attentive, asks Zayn about his kills and thrills. And when Zayn seems a little tense, when a kills didn't exactly go as planned, Louis is even there for Zayn to use him, there for Zayn to take out his frustrations and sexual urges. Louis honestly doesn't mind. And then, He opened up his mouth, told Zayn that it was okay and that he wanted in. Louis didn't want in, he wanted Zayn.

So Zayn took him out to breakfast this morning, told Louis to look pretty (Louis won't even say that he doesn't blush when Zayn tells him to look pretty), put a blindfold over his eyes. Zayn told Louis that he had a treat for him. Louis doesn't know why he didn't suspect this. 

So now, here he is, in a dirty, abandoned, old, cold, damp parking garage.

His hands are shaking as Zayn coaches him. A bead of sweat rolls over his eyebrow, down the side of his face as his sweaty fringe sticks to his forehead, looking sad and tired. 

"Louis." Zayn says, almost in a warning tone. But Louis-- he can barely hear him, can barely hear anything over the loud thumping of his heart.

"Louis." Zayn repeats and this time, Louis knows. He knows.

The gun nearly slips out of his hand, slicked with sweat, as he prepares himself to pull the trigger. Something stops him though. Suddenly, Zayn is standing directly behind him, an arm ghosting encouragingly around his waist. Zayn, in a voice just above a whisper, demands Louis to open his eyes. And it's funny, Louis thinks, because he didn't even know that he had his eyes close the entire time. 

"You'll miss it." and it feels like Zayn is all around him and that somehow gives Louis the courage to do it. He's going to do this. 

When Louis finally does open his eyes, he's surrounded by darkness and blinding blotches of color. That is, until his eyes focus on the figure that sits before him: A man, no younger than thirty, no older than thirty-five, with his hands and feet tied up. But for some reason, his mouth isn't taped and Louis thinks he knows why. Zayn wants Louis to hear this man beg for his life. Zayn's a bit perverse, Louis' decided. 

Louis can practically hear Zayn's voice telling him what to do, his sick instructions, without Zayn even talking. 

Keep your eyes open. You don't want to miss the look in their eyes. First comes the shock, then the begging and recognition, and lastly, the fear.

Zayn then takes a step back, letting Louis decide what to do. There's a look in the man's eyes that Louis can't decipher but assumes is shock. First comes the shock. Louis takes in a deep and slow breath and aims the gun at the man once again. "C'mon, darling." Zayn is a guy for endearments.

The man begins to whimper and beg as he realizes what's happening, that it is happening. Then comes the begging and recognition.

Louis almost kills the man now, anxious to make him stop making noises. But then he thinks about what Zayn would say. The fear. He has to see the fear before he shoots.

Louis makes eye contact with the begging man and nods his lead, letting the man know that this is game over. And there it is. The quick flash of fear, subtle and alarming and Louis would be a liar if he said it didn't make him feel warm inside.

The last thing Louis thinks about before pulling the trigger is this guy's life. He probably has a wife, children, pets, friends. He probably has parents, grandparents, sisters, brothers. He has a life.

Louis pulls the trigger.

The man had a life.

If Louis turned around, he would see an evident smirk painting itself on Zayn's face. But he doesn't think to turn around. No, right now he's taking three, short, gasping bursts of air, and wondering why he feels tingly. Wondering why he doesn't feel remorse.

Zayn makes the decision for him, spins Louis around and plants a dirty and congratulatory kiss on his lips. Louis will have an internal battle with himself later. But for right now, Zayn is kissing him. Zayn fucking Malik is kissing him, in a dirty, abandoned parking garage, and he's too full of adrenaline to even give half of a fuck. 

He just killed someone and he liked it. He likes it.

Zayn whispers something in his ear, promises of a treat later on and telling Louis how proud he is of him.

Louis accepts this treat, knows what to expect this time. And honestly, he's never been more excited on any other day than on this day.

They're both a bit perverse, Louis' decided.

~


	2. The Dragon Fly Ran Away but it Came Back With a Story To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't know where to go. He just knows that he needs to find Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of mentions of Zayn. There is no Zayn. Chapter title from Dirty Paws-Of Monsters and Men (which is what this chapter was inspired by. Literally had this playing on repeat the entire time I wrote this chapter.)
> 
> Still no beta. Mistakes are still mine.

(Louis really strives for Zayn's approval)

Louis' running. He's running and he has no idea where. He has no idea why. He just knows that he's running and he can't stop. Zayn isn't with him. Zayn isn't with him. Is that why he's running? No, hes not running because Zayn isn't with him. He's running because Zayn is with someone else instead of running along side him. That's why Louis' running. So where is Zayn? Louis doesn't know that either. Louis doesn't know anything. He just knows that if he stops running, he starts thinking. He doesn't want to think. So he runs and runs and runs, until he's short of breath, his throat is burning, and his tears have been dried by the wind. When did that happen? When did he start crying? He doesn't know. 

Louis closes his eyes, hopes that his mind will be safe, hopes to God that his mind can be his haven. It's dark when he closes his eyes and he thinks about ironic all of this is. It's treacherousness at its finest. 

The dark fades into a blurry picture of Zayn, his Zayn, and Louis' quick to open his eyes, even if it means the sudden focus of street light near by nearly blinds him. to him, it's a mere price to pay if he can avoid thinking about Zayn and the blood stained blade in his hand (and why hasn't anyone reported him yet?) and the look. Yes, he wants to forget the look. But he wants to remember it. He wants to remember the look because he knows that he won't get that look again. Maybe he wants to remember it. Maybe he'll treat it like a priceless painting, owned but never touched. Always on showcase, but never touched.

Showcase. Louis thinks maybe that's what he and Zayn was. What they had. Showcase love. It's a mistake to think because now he's stuck with more suffocating thoughts. Thoughts of Zayn, his unwavering voice, his look.

Gosh, where the hell is Zayn? Louis wants to know. 

But Louis-- now he knows what to do. Now he knows how to get Zayn back, how to bring Zayn to him. He just needs someone. Anyone will do for tonight and he can practically hear Zayn's voice telling him how wrong that is, can practically hear Zayn telling him that he has to wait and be patient. Louis doesn't have time for patience. Not tonight. So he looks around and where did all of these people come from? Were they here when he was stuck in his thoughts? He doesn't care. It doesn't even matter, he's already found someone. 

He tucks the knife knife into his jacket pocket and stalks towards his victim. It's new territory; a girl-- walking toward her car most likely. All of the others were men. He's always felt less guilty killing a male. But tonight isn't about him. It's about Zayn. Zayn would be proud of Louis for this. Proud of Louis for advancing so quickly, for stepping out of his comfort zone. 

Louis can already feel the adrenaline creeping on his nerves as he approaches the lady. 

He grabs her by the arm and pulls her tightly against him as he whispers in her ear "You scream, you die." And it's not entirely untrue. Later, the lady will scream, Louis' sure of it, then she will die. Maybe he'll make that into a game. Louis' aware that he's a sadistic bastard by now. 

"Please don't kill me." 

"Shh. It's okay. Just get into the car. I'll tell you what to do. Just get into the car." 

He presses the blade of the knife to the lady's back and yes, he's decided, he really likes the blade instead of the gun. He understands what Zayn meant. It gives him more control.

The lady, Louis will call her Ariel because of her red hair, complies, slides onto the driver's seat as Louis gets into the passenger's seat.

Louis gives her directions, and she drives, a constant stream of tears running down her face and the emitting the occasional sob. 

"Where..are we going?" Her voice is shaken and unsure. 

"Be patient, love." Louis' voice is soft, offering a false sense of security, and he supposes that was the main difference between him and Zayn; their contrasting demeanor.

"Where are we going?" She repeats and Louis is patient enough.

"Shh. Keep driving."

They continue to drive until they arrive at their destination: Zayn and Louis' house. 

"Pull into the driveway, yeah?"

"Give me your phone. I'm going to take the keys and come around to get you out. Don't scream or run. We are going to walk slowly to the door and inside of the house. Do you understand?"

~~The lady~~ Ariel nods her head, quickly and desperately.

They both follow through on Louis' word.

\--

"So this is how it is going to work. We're going to play a game. You're going to help me get my friend back to me." Louis makes steady eye contact with Ariel as she sits on the floor, a trembling mess of sobs and tears and rope and tape.

"I'm going to take the tape off of your mouth. You scream, you die. Any objections? 'Course not." His voice is sickly sweet, verging on the tip of threatening and dripping with danger. 

The girl shakes her head anyway.

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask you five questions. For each question you get wrong, I'll etch the answer on your skin. If make any noise while it happens, I'll end the game and kill you immediately. The more questions you get right, the longer you live. Got it?"

"Okay." She nods.

"First question." Louis starts, "What's..my favorite color?"

The girl looks at him confused, curious s to how she's suppose to know such information. "I don't know" she whispers, too afraid to speak up, knowing the consequences. 

"Speak up. Zayn needs to be able to hear you in order for this to work."

"I don't know!" She shouts, " Blue? Green? Dammit, yellow?!" 

"Wrong, wrong, and ew. You have no taste in colors."

A sob emits from the red-haired girl as Louis walks over to her, blade in hand, ready to fulfill his promise. He crouches down and whispers in her ear, low and menacing, "My favorite color is red. At least it's a short word."

The girl bites her lips, a vain attempt at keeping quiet, as the blade impales her skin and red paints a trail on her arm.

When he's done, Louis stands back, admires his work and proceeds to ask the next question.

A few moments pass and they are five questions in now. 

"Next question. What is my favorite number?"

"These questions are ridiculous!"

"Is that your final answer?" Louis replies, completely calm and collected

"I don't know!"

"Final answer then I suppose."

"No, please!" she begs, "Just one more question. Please?"

Louis seems to think about this for a moment. "Hm. Okay. One more question. One more question, and if you get it right, you may live. Where is Zayn?"

The woman is exasperated now, knows that she won't live beyond this point. "What?"

"You asked for one more question. Where is Zayn."

"I don't even know who he is! I don't know! Dead, is he dead?" Her words are frantic but apparently wrong.

Louis' eyes turn dark and his voice is low and raspy as he says, "Wrong answer. Game over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Je ne sais quoi.This chapter was a cross between a filler and a really important chapter. An important filler. This basically turned into some dark story about Louis needing to find Zayn (which may or may not happen. Who knows?) and just a little clue (or big clue) Zayn hasn't been kidnapped. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to just work really hard on this and make it a really long one shot, but I'm a lazy bastard and decided last minute to make this a chaptered fic. I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
